For formation of a FinFET semiconductor structure a semiconductor substrate, a substrate can be provided. The substrate can be provided by silicon wafer. Fin trenches can be formed in the substrate to define fins. Fin trenches can be formed using an available etching technology. Hardmask layers can be used in the formation of trenches.
Formed fins that can be formed by way of trench formation can include a fin profile. In one aspect a fin profile can include a taper. A taper of a fin can increase with increases in fin height.